Hohojirozame
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Transfer student Erica Bunko is from the small town of Marshall, California, and is joining the Iwatobi Swim Club. How will she fair against the guys already in the club or against some of the best in competition? Please rate and review. This is my first try at a fanfiction for this series. I own no rights to the series.


**Free!- Iwatobi Swim Club- Hohojirozame**

**Chapter 1- I'm Not Completely White!**

It feels strange coming back to a country that half of me calls 'home' while the other half is nervous. On a whole, I am nervous about being in Japan. It all seems so new to me when it really shouldn't. When I look around at all the other students, I feel a little out of place. Yet there is one place I have always found helps get rid of the stress and worries of the day. It is there that I have found the thing I am the most passionate about in my life. That thing is swimming. My name is Erica Bunko, and this is my tale.

There is a certain calmness to the smooth surface of the swimming pool when it opens in the morning, and a certain rush in competitive swimming. Such a feeling is unlike anything in the world. As my name might suggest, I am from the States. Marshall, California to be exact. My parents died in a car crash when I was little, and I was raised by my grandparents. Although I am half-Japanese, don't expect very elaborate names coming from my grandparents. My grandma is Barbara, and my grandpa is Glenn.

From what I do remember based on what my grandparents have told me and my own memory, my mother was Japanese-American and my father was half-black. My mother was a lifeguard, and she got me into swimming. My grandpa tells me I have my mother's beauty, and my father's strength and spirit. When I am in the water whether competing in a meet or practicing, I feel like they are there watching over me when I go to the pool. I will never part with them even though they have passed on.

The school day went by quite quickly going through everything from algebra to history class where the teacher talked about the Meiji Era. The thing with me is that I can understand Japanese, but I have trouble speaking it so answering questions is a difficult task. I also get looks from the female crowd at school. With my boyish, unkempt hair and my height, I don't exactly fit the norm of what they might feel a lady should look like. You know what? That's them, and I am me. I won't change who I am.

I was recommended to talk to Amakata-sensei by one of the other teachers at school, "So...you're thinking about joining the swim club?" She asked, I nodded 'yes' to her question as she looked up my profile, "oh! You're the transfer student from America? This is great! It's about time we get some ladies to join the club," From that alone, I picked up the fact that the team was all guys. Someone has to come in and break the ice. It might as well be me, "the club will be there in twenty minutes, come early,"

It felt tough to reply as it seemed Amakata-sensei was pretty much in control of the conversation. Even then, I wouldn't be able to make a good reply to her question as my Japanese is really rusty. Yet this was an opportunity to do the thing I love, and learn more about my heritage. I looked in the mirror in the locker, and I would tell myself that I liked who I saw in the reflection without feeling too vain. For example, my short boyish hair made it easier to fit a swim cap, "You can do this," I said quietly to myself.

If you want to be my friend, that's great. If you want to go up against me, then that's fine too but you better know what you are up against. I don't like to brag. Some people just say that nonchalantly, but I seriously mean it. Everyone has accomplished something of value in the world that they are proud of. It was the end of the day, and could not resist going for a swim after staying afterschool in the library to do my homework. After I changed, I peered through the locker room window. The pool was empty.

My swimsuit of choice is my black Speedo Aquablade Leaderback. I am the kind of person that feels that the only possessions I would want in my life are things I need. If you can wrap your brain around that, I am saying I have very few possessions. I came out of the locker room, and adjusted to bottom of my suit. I then adjusted my cap to a good snug fit, and put on my iridium goggles. I took a breath as I stood on a starting platform. As If I could hear the starting gun in my head, I dived into the water.

I felt so good to be in the water again, and swimming freestyle. Back in the States, my events were the 800m freestyle and butterfly. I even competed in open water competitions when they came around in the Bay Area. Every stroke and every flip-turn felt like instinct. After a warm-up, I went underwater, and watched as the guys from the swim club were coming in along with Amakata-sensei, "We have a new student joining the swim club, this is Bunko Erica," I overheard my classic literature teacher say

With that I came out of the water to meet my teammates, "-Hey guys, 'sup?-" I said speaking American English and pulling up my goggles. I was on a new team with new people. I knew there would be new competition here in Japan, but first I had to get to know the guys. I am 5'9 and 165lbs, come on people as an athlete, you have to step out of your comfort zone when it comes to things like height and weight. I looked around at the guys and gave a good genuine smile. These will be some times to remember.


End file.
